The Trickster of Remnant
by DoctorWhoXX
Summary: Coral Nikos. Most people have never heard of him. After all, who pays attention to the little brother when your sister is renowned around the world? It doesn't help that he is a half Faunus either. It took him a long time to get any sort of recognition, and now, after arriving at Beacon Academy, he's going to make sure to cause as much havoc as possible.


**A/N: I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I've been watching Volume 5 recently, and, A; Weiss and Yang are badasses, and B; RWBY was actually the first series I had planned a fanfiction for. But, I wasn't nearly as confident then as I am now. I hope that shows. Imagine Coral sounding like Doug Erholtz, from Bleach.**

 _ **The Sea Green Fox**_

 _ **Mistral, Sanctum Academy, One Year Ago**_

 _Coral sat in the stands as he watched his sister fight; chuckling as she practically humiliated her opponent, yet with her constant grace, and sense of respect. His parents sat beside him, the looks of pride for their daughter present, as Coral looked on, ignored. The half Faunus narrowed his sea green eyes, before he got out of his seat, and left the arena. His parents didn't even acknowledge his presence._

'Typical,' _He thought, clenching his fist as he walked down the hallway. Suddenly, the announcer came over the PA system._

" _And with that, our resident hero, Pyrrha Nikos, wins yet another match," Coral smiled at the announcement, not that it was anything but what he expected. Still, family supported each other. Coral frowned at that thought as he walked down the hall until a voice stopped him._

" _Coral?" Turning, Coral raised an eyebrow at his sister's voice, before he smiled._

" _Hey, Pyrrha," He replied, getting a smile back from the Huntress-in-training, before her smile turned slightly, sad._

" _I noticed that you, left the arena before the fight was over," Said Pyrrha. Coral sighed._

" _I just needed to, stretch my legs," Replied the Faunus. Then, he smirked. "Besides, I knew you would win, Ms. Unbeatable Girl."_

 _Pyrrha chuckled slightly before she sighed. Coral raised an eyebrow._

" _Is something wrong?" He asked. Pyrrha shook her head in the negative._

" _I've decided to apply, to Beacon, after I graduate," She replied. Coral widened his eyes in surprise. "I know it's a long ways away, on another continent, even, but I really, feel like-"_

" _Pyrrha," Her brother's voice broke Pyrrha out of her small rant, only to look up at Coral, and see him smile softly. "Good luck."_

 _Pyrrha smiled back._

" _Thanks, Coral."_

 _ **White Fang Headquarters, Present Day**_

"Wake up, Nikos," Adam's voice broke Coral out of his memories. He frowned.

"I wasn't sleeping, Taurus, I was closing my eyes, and listening," Coral replied. The fox Faunus wore a dark blue ankle length coat, tied to his waist by a series of silver chains, which had small covers on parts of them. The coat had green wave designs, with black outlines. On his arms, were a pair of lightly armored gauntlets, with the right arm equipped with three discs like protrusions. Adam grunted. Coral rolled his eyes. "Still upset your crush ran away?"

Adam's glare was toxic even through the slits of his mask, as Coral chuckled, standing up.

"Relax, big guy," Said Coral, stretching his arms as his fox ears twitched. "Whether we find her or not, Blake has made her choice."

"The High-Leader has a mission for us, Nikos," Said Adam, ignoring Coral's statement. The fox Faunus rolled his eyes at the bull Faunus, rubbing his hand through his dark blue, green-streaked hair, as the two made their way towards the main chamber. The ever-present sentries opened the door, and the pair entered the room. It was rather large, with a red carpet and a small staircase, which led to the almost throne-like chair. The room conveyed a sense of Sienna's power and authority, but those closest to her, like Coral, knew who she really was. Once Adam and Coral reached the base of the staircase, they both got on one knee.

"High-Leader," Coral's casual tone was gone, replaced with one of respect. "Adam tells me you have a mission for us."

"I do," Replied the tiger Faunus. "Adam's, 'allies,' have given us information on an Atlesian military transport. Based on the Intel, it may have a prototype of a new weapon that they could use against us. I want you two to intercept it and take it under our control."

"Are you sure we can trust these people," Said Coral, looking up at Sienna. She frowned.

"Not in the least," She said. "But they are useful at the moment. We need to prepare for the chance they will turn on us. Both of you; be on your guard."

The pair bowed.

"Yes, High-Leader," They said before they left. As the pair exited the room, Coral turned to Adam.

"What are they planning, Adam?" He asked. Adam turned to his partner.

"What are you talking about, Coral?" He asked, knowing that Coral was getting annoyed with his bull. Coral narrowed his eyes.

"You're supposed, 'allies' aren't even willing to reveal who they're being funded by, what they're planning, or even their names. And I don't trust anyone I can't look in the eye," Said Coral, Adam chuckling.

"Relax, fox, they're on our side, that, is all that matters," Countered Adam, Coral narrowing his eyes. "Let's go, we're on a schedule."

 _ **Atlas, Military Installation**_

Coral and Adam kneeled over one of the infinite cliffs overlooking an Atlesian military base. Coral had his eyes closed, though you couldn't see them through his White Fang mask, which was unique, adorned with golden lining, and horns, as Adam waited impatiently.

"Have you found anything yet?" He asked.

"Quiet," Coral replied, his eyes remaining closed. "It's difficult to gather information from this distance, and remain hidden."

"Well, the longer you take, the sooner they'll release the train, so hurry up," Said Adam, annoyed.

"Then you shouldn't distract me, should you?" Coral countered, Adam growling. Suddenly, Coral opened his sea green eyes. "I'm done. There seems to be only one group of trained soldiers, the rest are androids."

"Is the Schnee girl there?" Adam asked, Coral shaking his head.

"Not right now. Schnee might be somewhere in the vicinity, but she's either out on patrol, or in another base," Replied the fox Faunus. Coral turned to Adam. "I'll distract them, while you get the trains."

Adam glared at Coral.

"I'm the better fighter, Nikos," He said. "I can cause more of a scene than you-"

"You're better at one-on-one fights, Taurus," Countered Coral. "I can draw more people to me, while no one would expect someone like you to be stealthy."

Adam growled but conceded.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," Said the bull Faunus. The pair jumped off the cliff, sliding down until they jumped into the air once more. At the peak of his jump, he spun, with Adam landing on his feet, before Coral kicked him off, sending him further into the base, and towards the tram station. Then, Coral fell, directly in the middle of a group of Atlesian Knights. He smirked before he drew his weapons, a pair of revolvers, known as Autem. The barrels had a coiled, green snake design on both sides, and chains attached to the grips. If you looked carefully, the bottoms of the barrels seemed almost separate from the rest of the gun. The Knights all trained their gun-arms on Coral.

" **You are trespassing on Atlas Military property, cease and desist,"** Coral merely smirked.

"Shall we?"

The Knights stalked towards Coral, slowly closing in on him, as the Faunus got into a fighting stance. He widened his position and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing. Immediately after, the Knights opened fire, and Coral jumped out of the way.

The sudden loss of a target made the ammunition from the Knights hit themselves, before they trained their sights on Coral, who wasn't hard to find, illuminated by the shattered moon. He took aim and fired a slew of rounds at the Knights below him, almost all of which were body shots. Coral subtly moved in the air; barely dodging the bullets that the Knights were unleashing on him. He frowned, as it was getting harder not to fall to the barrage of bullets. With another smirk, he activated his semblance.

 **Warp**

Suddenly, he was gone, and the Knights looked around, trying to find their target. This went on for a few seconds before shots rang out, and another set of Knights dropped to the ground. Coral seemed to walk out of thin air before he swung Autem, and the revolvers changed.

Their grips straightened, and the bottom barrels shot forward, revealing each had a single long blade below the barrel. Once both edges reached two feet long, they curved, turning parallel with the gun barrels. Coral's smirk almost widened. He let go of the barrels, which almost seemed to drop in slow motion, before he grabbed on to their chains, and swung his arms. The guns went taut, and Autem flew through the air, decapitating the remaining Atlesian Knights, Coral smirked at the robots lying on the floor before another sound brought him out of it.

 **Beep**

Turning, Coral saw the door open, and one girl, looking even shorter than even his own 5'7", walked out of the base.

"Salutations, Mr. Faunus," The girl saluted him, as Coral raised an eyebrow in response. "Could you, please surrender? I would appreciate it."

"You're weird," Coral replied, pulling the right chain of Autem back into his hand, as the weapon shifted back into a revolver, as he pointed it at the girl. She frowned, almost cutely.

"[Sigh], Target set, engaging," Coral frowned at her ambiguous wording before he widened his eyes as the girl charged him with almost incredible speed, forcing him to duck under a spinning kick aimed at his head. He pointed his guns at the girls head and shot a pair of rounds, but she dodged quickly, before she landed, and spun around once more, landing a kick on Coral's gut, causing him to cough as he flew back. Coral spun himself around; landing on his feet, as the chains wrapped around his waist became loose, revealing a circular disk, with a gap and a handle, as the pistols of Autem flew towards each other, the chains straightening out, as the weapon became a staff about 4ft long. At both ends, the revolvers switched to their bladed forms, as Coral glared at the girl.

"You're stronger than you look," He said, standing up. While the girl smiled, Coral discreetly activated the discs on his arm.

"The product of my father's experience, and plenty of gears," She replied, Coral's eyes narrowing in thought at her wording once again.

' _Something's, off, about her,'_ He thought. As she got into a fighting stance, Coral did the same, and the two began to circle each other. Coral activated his Semblance, making it look like he was remaining in his stance, while he slipped a Dust cartridge into his right gauntlet. He was just in time to, as his opponent then charged him once again, forcing Coral to duck under another spinning kick. Unfortunately, he almost missed the blade that appeared out of the girls back, and the sudden strike forced him to activate Veritas. The set of discs on his arm disconnected from his gauntlet, as it moved to intercept the blade. The discs made a triangle, and, just before the blade could pass through the gap, Coral focused, and Veritas projected an energy shield. The shield deflected the blade away, and, as the girl recovered from her spin, she launched a powerful fist at Coral's face. With a brief thought, Coral moved Veritas in-between the two combatants.

 **SLAM**

The girl's fist collided with Veritas' shield, and Coral had to steady himself from the mental strain of blocking the sheer strength she possessed. Narrowing his eyes, Coral noticed something. Despite the Burn Dust he was using, and the bright sizzling coming from her fist, the girl didn't react in any way. It may have been her Aura, but he couldn't sense very much from her. Suddenly, he had a realization.

"You're not human," He said, widening his eyes. The girl's sudden twitch confirmed his suspicions and gave him an opening to shoot her with Autem. The Blast Dust blew the pair back, and both fighters had to concentrate to recover. The explosion knocked Coral's mask from his face, and as it fell to the ground, Coral aimed at the smoke, waiting for the girl to reveal herself. As the smoke cleared, Coral narrowed his eyes at his opponent. If he had any doubts about what she was, they were now gone. While her face looked perfectly human, her chest, where his Blast Dust had blown her shirt away, revealed a robotic chassis, with her hand covering a set of exposed wires. "Who made you?"

Before she could respond, the sound of a Bullhead drew their attention skyward.

" _Damn,"_ Coral narrowed his eyes in annoyance. _"Adam better have gotten the payload out of here."_

The window of the Bullhead opened, and two figures dropped out. Unfortunately, Coral recognized them both.

"Great, could this night get any better," He asked, filling his voice with as much sarcasm as anyone possibly could.

"Stand down, Nikos," Said the General.

"You're outmatched, and outnumbered," Joined the Specialist, Schnee. Coral rolled his eyes, lowering his gun.

"Oh, shut up,"

" _I'm gone,"_ At Adam's voice, Coral smirked, before suddenly shooting at Ironwood, forcing the General to duck underneath, as Schnee charged, using her glyphs for a massive burst of speed. Coral barely dodged her thrust, spinning out of the way, while he swung his leg at her head. Unfortunately, Ironwood got in the way, grabbing Coral's leg, and slamming him into the ground.

"…Owww," Coral groaned.

"Are you done?" Ironwood asked as both he and Schnee looked down at Coral.

"… [Sigh]. Yeah,"

 _ **Atlas Military Detention Center**_

"Oz, you can't be serious!" Coral woke up to the sound of Ironwood yelling. "The boy is a criminal, a terrorist, and a liar, who just stole military prototypes!"

"Perhaps, James," Joined another voice. "But, according to your records, he has never killed a single person, and his Semblance has caused plenty of problems for you before. How do you know he hasn't already escaped?"

The voices seemed to be getting louder, prompting Coral to sit up in his bed. Ironwood continued to reject whatever this 'Oz' was saying

"That has nothing to do with what you're proposing! Putting a terrorist in the same place as children-"

"I have no intention of allowing him to parade around unguarded, or unwatched," Countered Oz. "I'll make sure to have the teachers keep a close eye on him. Besides, there's someone there I'm sure he'd like to meet."

"And who would that be, exactly?" Coral asked once the pair walked in front of his cell. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the man next Ironwood. Silver hair, with dark spectacles below brown eyes, wearing a black and green uniform. What made Coral raise his eyes, was what the man was carrying. "And why do you have a chess set?"

'Oz' smiled.

"Well, since you're awake, I was hoping you, and I could have a game," He replied. Coral narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

"And how do you know that, once you open this door, I won't just use my Semblance to fool you both?" He countered.

"Because I imagine your Semblance's 'tricks' rely on the mental strength of your adversary," Said Oz. "And, while I'm sure you're very powerful, it would be noticeably taxing attempting to convincingly fool two Headmasters, along with every other Huntsmen and Huntress in this building."

Coral frowned, his fox ears twitching before he shrugged.

"Alright, let's get this over with," He said. With that, his eyes glowed green, and a table and chair rose out of the ground. "It's your move."

The Headmaster sat down at the chair, and, after setting up the board, began the game. A few moves later, both players being surprisingly close, Oz spoke up.

"Tell me, young man," He started, taking a sip from his coffee cup. "Why did you join the White Fang?"

"Because I like shooting things," Said Coral, not missing a beat. The Headmaster chuckled, continuing the game.

"If that were true, you could become a Bounty Hunter, of a Huntsman, or even a simple criminal," Countered Oz. "But joining a terrorist group takes a certain, passion. Whether it's for revenge, or freedom, or equality. So I'll ask again; why?"

Coral stared at the Headmaster with narrowed eyes, as Oz stared right back. Throughout the brief staring contest, Coral had determined one thing about the silver-haired man in front of him.

No amount of lies, within lies, would fool this man, and that made Coral more intrigued than ever.

"I wanted to excel," He said, not breaking eye contact. "You know who my sister is, I take it?"

The Headmaster nodded, as Coral continued.

"How do you think her little brother would be treated, held up next to that pedestal?"

"There are other ways to further yourself, then taking part in violence," Countered Oz, sipping his coffee. "I'm sure you're aware of this.

"But not many grant that feeling of satisfaction that pissing off uptight pricks gets you," Said Coral. Ironwood growled.

"Now listen, you-"

"James," Oz interrupted Ironwood with a hand. The fact that Ironwood stopped, made Coral raise an eyebrow. Very few people had enough of the Generals respect that they could interrupt him without repercussions. "Getting angry won't-"

"Who are you?" Both Headmasters looked at Coral as he spoke up, looking squarely at Oz.

"My name is Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at-"

"That's not what I mean," Interrupted Coral, Ozpin raising his own eyebrow. "I don't care about Headmasters, or Huntsmen and Huntresses, but, your eyes are old, even older than your hair would suggest, and the amount of respect Ironwood has for you is more than just that of a fellow Headmaster. So I'll ask **you** again; who are you?"

There was a pause, as Ozpin sipped his coffee once more.

"If you come to Beacon with me, perhaps you'll find out,"

 _ **Three Hours Later, Atlesian Airship**_

Coral sat by the window of the airship, as it began to leave the airport, and make the long journey to Vale.

"Are you comfortable?" Asked Ozpin. Coral gave him a deadpan look, before raising his hands, emphasizing the handcuffs lined with Gravity Dust.

"Guess, genius," Ozpin smiled softly at Coral's reply, as he sipped his coffee.

"I apologize, but it was the only way James would agree to allow you out of your cell," He said, almost apologetically. "The moment you attempt to escape, one of the Huntsmen aboard the airship will activate the Dust in your cuffs, dragging you to the floor."

"I see," Replied Coral, his ears twitching in interest. "The more people have control, the more I have to spread my power, and the less convincing my illusions can be."

Ozpin nodded. Coral frowned.

"[Sigh], Ironwood may be a prick, but he's a clever prick," He said, leaning back in his chair. "At least the flight is first class."

"Are you sure that's the only thing on your mind?" Ozpin asked, leaning forward on his cane.

"…What do you mean?" Replied Coral. Ozpin frowned.

"Interesting. You were willing to convince me that you were nothing more than a sadistic criminal, and yet, talking about your sister, makes you nervous," He said. Coral frowned, before he looked out at the ocean, and mulled over Ozpin's words. It wasn't long, before he remembered, that, night.

 _ **Mistral, the Nikos Residence, 11 months ago**_

 _Coral looked over the final touches to the note he had written to Pyrrha. He had briefly considered writing one for his parents, but he doubted they would care. The only problem was getting it to Pyrrha's room without waking her. Going through his options, Coral decided to open her door quietly, before sneaking out through the window._

"… _[Sigh], she's going to hate me for this," He muttered, as he began to put his plan in motion. He stealthily moved through the house, before he found his sisters room. Taking a calming breath, Coral slid open the door as quietly as he could and looked in. He saw his sister sleeping in her bed, and, deciding it was safe, opened the door even further. Once he was in Pyrrha's room, Coral took out the note, and set it on the dresser by her uniform, before turning to look at his sister in her bed. "…I'm sorry."_

 _With that, Coral made his way to the window, opened it, and jumped down, making his way to the Mistralian wilderness._

 _ **Present Day**_

"We didn't leave on the best of terms," Coral said, effectively ending the conversation. Ozpin leaned back.

"I see," With that, the pair were silent for the majority of their trip, Coral catching a good nap, before the chaos that would become his new life.

 _ **Vale, Beacon Academy**_

"Not as, grand, as I expected," Coral, remarked looking up at the massive building that would be his home for the near future.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't need to be, to serve its purpose," Replied Ozpin, Coral shrugging in response. His cuffs had changed, still with Gravity Dust, but now, rather than how they were, tied together by a chain, each wrist had a single bind. Coral followed Ozpin, as the Headmaster walked towards the school.

"So, will I be sleeping in an actual cell, or am I going to be assigned a more, rose-colored one?" Quipped Coral, Ozpin smirking in a way that made the Faunus raise an eyebrow. "What are you smirking at?"

"I think you'll find that you're living arrangements will be rather, interesting," Said the Headmaster. Coral stopped.

"…Do you have a dungeon?" He asked. The fact that Ozpin didn't stop only made Coral more curious. "Oz? Do you have a dungeon? Oz?"

Not long after Corals questioning, which Ozpin refused to answer, the pair arrived at the Headmaster's office, where Coral sat in one of the few chairs in the room, while Ozpin sat at his desk.

"So," Started Coral. "What happens now?"

"Now, we wait for a few of your future classmates to join us," Replied Ozpin. Coral shrugged before his eyes narrowed in thought. As he realized what the Headmaster meant, he scowled, and his ears twitched angrily.

"Oh, you prick," Said Coral.

Ozpin merely chuckled.

 **Beep**

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" At the female voice, Coral flinched and shot Ozpin a look of pure loathing.

"Yes, I'd like to introduce both you and Team RWBY, to a new student that will be joining us," Said the Headmaster, gesturing for Coral to get up. After a brief moment of deliberation, Coral groaned, and stood, turning to the assembled students. One reaction, in particular, had him worried, despite how familiar some of the students seemed.

"…Coral?" She said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"… [Sigh], hey, Pyrrha," Coral replied, looking at his sister. An orange haired girl beside her leaned in.

"Wait, you two know each other?" She asked. Before Pyrrha could respond, Ozpin spoke up.

"Why don't you take him to your dorm room, and continue the introductions there," He said. Pyrrha nodded, before she frowned, and walked up to Coral, who sighed.

"Look, Pyrrha, I know you're upset, but I-OW!" Coral's sister interrupted him, by grabbing onto his fox ears and pulling him to the elevator. "Ow! Pyrrha, easy on my-OW!"

Soon, everyone had moved down to the dorm, and set up in Team JNPR's room. Pyrrha had finally let go of Coral's ears, who was rubbing them, as he sat on one of the beds.

"Owww," He muttered, before looking up at his older sister. "You know how sensitive they are, don't pull them so hard."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Pyrrha asked, as she almost glared at Coral. The other members of both teams watched with rapt attention, as Coral looked up at his sister.

"…Surprise," Coral then neatly moved his head out of the way of Pyrrha's shield Akoúo, as she used her Semblance to slam it into the wall beside him. While everyone else was shocked, Coral simply turned to look at the impact. "Nice one."

"That's all you have to say?" Pyrrha asked. Coral sighed and looked at his sister.

"I am sorry, Pyrrha. Truly," He said. Pyrrha frowned.

"Why couldn't you have told me yourself? Finding that note, saying you 'had to leave'? Our parents-"

"Couldn't care less whether or not I stay or go," Coral interrupted, narrowing his eyes, his ears twitching in annoyance. "You know that just as well as I do."

"You're siblings!?" Several voices called out in shock, Coral rolling his eyes until he caught sight of a black haired girl in the back, who almost seemed to be trying to hide from Coral's gaze as much as could. Coral narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Pyrrha turned to her teammates and friends.

"We're fraternal twins," She said. The youngest girl, with black and red hair in a similar style to Coral's own, tilted her head in confusion and scratched it.

"Wait, what does that mean?" She asked.

"We're twins who don't look similar," Answered Coral. The girl smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks," Said the girl. Coral looked at her in thought, before the tall, yellow-haired girl beside her spoke up.

"I didn't know you had siblings Pyrrha, especially not one who's a Faunus," She said. Then, another black haired boy spoke up.

"Faunus features first appeared as a genetic anomaly," He said. "It's entirely possible that a non-Faunus family could have a Faunus child."

The orange haired girl joined in then, by suddenly, teleporting, in front of Coral, actually making the Faunus flinch.

"How come we've never heard of you? Are some hidden family secret or something?" She asked, leaning into Coral's face. After a few quick blinks, Coral shrugged.

"Seems the best description," He said. Pyrrha's frown deepened before she sighed.

"Where have you been?" She asked, turning to her twin. Coral paused, before he sighed himself, and gestured her to sit beside him. Pyrrha sat down, as Coral spoke up.

"Mostly, I traveled throughout Mistral, doing odd jobs here and there for some spare Lien," He started before he looked almost sheepish. "I also happened to work with a couple, bandit, clans, who helped me work on my Semblance."

He punctuated that statement by conjuring green flames in his hands, making a few of the other students flinch, while Pyrrha looked surprised. Then she turned to her brother with a disapproving frown.

"…Bandits?" She said. Coral rolled his eyes as he dismissed the flames.

"Oh shut it, Ms. Unbeatable," He replied, as he stared at her in deadpan. "Not all of us have had perfect teachers that like us."

"You would have if you'd stayed at Sanctum," Countered Pyrrha. Coral laughed.

"[Hah]! Not with my pranks, I wouldn't. The teachers hated me there," He said, smiling. Pyrrha opened her mouth, but she couldn't refuse her brother's statement. Coral raised an eyebrow in amusement as he chuckled. Finally, Pyrrha sighed.

"Ok, you did the best you could with what you had,"

"Exactly," Coral said, almost smugly. Pyrrha hit him in the shoulder.

"Don't brag," she said. Coral pouted as he rubbed his shoulder.

"One of us has to," He said. The siblings then looked at their audience. They merely looked shocked, witnessing the banter between the two.

"I … am very confused right now," Said the blonde male. Coral took one look at him and made his response.

"That happens a lot to you, doesn't it?" A few of the assorted students chuckled, but it was good-natured, Coral could tell, with the notable exception of Pyrrha, who frowned. Unfortunately, Coral couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Before he could think about this anymore, the white-haired girl spoke up.

"While this is a, touching, family reunion, don't forget, we still have classes in the morning," She said. The blonde girl sighed.

"You're such a party-pooper, Weiss," She said. The now named Weiss pouted.

"Well excuse me for wanting to graduate," She replied. Coral smirked at the banter, before he sighed, and stood.

"As much of a troublemaker as I am, I do agree with the Princess," He said, referring to Weiss.

"It's heiress."

"Same thing," He said, continuing before Weiss could refute him. "I, for one, am tired as hell, after flying across oceans to another Kingdom."

 **Beep**

Blinking at the sudden sound, Coral grabbed his Scroll, to see a notification from Ozpin.

"And it seems the Headmaster has finally told me where I'm going to be sleeping from now on," Before Coral could continue, Pyrrha spoke up, holding out her hand.

"Give me the scroll," She said. Coral rolled his eyes as he handed it over to his sister, who copied the information into her own scroll, along with her, and the rest of her teams, contact information.

"Let me know when you get to your room," She said, handing her brother back his Scroll. Coral sighed.

"Yes, mother," He said, rolling his eyes as he left. Once he made it to his room, he spoke up. "…What do you want, Blake?"

"Why, are you here?" Asked the Faunus in disguise. Coral turned to her.

"It's not for you if that's what you're thinking," Despite his words, Blake frowned.

"You're not one for telling the whole truth, Coral," She replied. "How do I know you're not here for Weiss?"

"You don't," He replied, his bluntness catching the cat Faunus off-guard. "All you know, Ms. Belladona, is that I'm here. What you do with that information, is up to you."

With that, Coral opened the door to his room, entered, and, after a brief message to his sister, got undressed, and went to bed.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **A/N: And that is that, my friends. The longest, almost original, chapter I've ever done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyone who guesses what Coral's inspiration is will get a shout out next chapter. However, you must submit your guess in a PM. Otherwise, anyone else could just steal your answer. I will give one hint. It's a very popular movie character these days.**


End file.
